When we're together, Snowmen come alive
by Zellicy
Summary: Quinn thinks she's subtle when it comes to Rachel Berry. She thinks her "crush" on the girl is hush-hush, and she intends on keeping it that way - except not really. She buys Rachel a cup of coffee hoping the girl does/doesn't read into it.


So I guess when I haven't slept for a few days I start getting inspiration from almost everything I see. This is the result of a starbucks cup.

Grammar and mistakes are mine and probably prevalent because I'm tired as fuck and I haven't really edited this at all.

Anywho, enjoy.

* * *

><p>She really wished she'd thought this through. She's going to come across as some kind of freaky stalker. Well, that's not entirely far from the truth if she's perfectly honest with herself. She did go through quite a bit of effort to get the exact order right. She probably looks like an idiot nervously walking down the hall with a cup of Starbucks coffee. Probably looks even worse considering she's carrying the styrofoam cup like it's the damn holy grail. It's justified though - she heard Finn lumbering down the hall behind her and she needs to protect the cup. He might trip over his own feet and fall on her, ruining her weekend long investigation.<p>

She took a deep breath. Worst case scenario Rachel doesn't think anything of it, just a friendly gesture. Well, actually, now that she thinks about it, worst case scenario is Rachel immediately figuring out Quinn's elaborate plan, freaking out, and drenching her in the scalding drink. Maybe she's been spending too much time with Rachel.

When she sees the girl at her locker, she scolds herself for thinking any amount of time with Rachel was too much.

Maybe it's not healthy, Quinn thinks, but when she looks at Rachel the only thing she can see is absolute perfection. Rachel is perfect in herself, and consequently, perfect for Quinn (something she determined somewhere between seeing the girl for the first time and running to the bathroom because _holy__shit_ she'd never felt like that before). She allows a small smile to spread on her face as she watches the girl bend down to put her books in her locker. Her lips are dry, but she's getting used to that.

When she realizes she's just standing there staring at Rachel with an arguably lecherous smile on her face, she decides to say something before she makes an even bigger ass out of herself.

"Good Morning Rachel," it's simple, simple is good. Simple is kind of what she needs because every time those brown eyes look at her her brain is an absolute mess of the most complex thoughts, feelings, and schemes.

"Quinn!" Rachel positively beams, something that Quinn doesn't think will ever fail to make her stomach churn in the best and worst way. Apparently Rachel plans on killing Quinn today, because the brunette wraps her arms around Quinn's neck in the most intimate hug Quinn's ever felt. But maybe that's an exaggeration. Maybe it just feels more intimate because it's Rachel. It's Rachel Berry hugging her, and it hurts, but she's an addict so she holds on to it as tightly as she can with a hot red cup in her hand.

"You're in a good mood?" She wants to kick herself. Why did she say that as a question. Rachel was obviously in a good mood, god, now she probably looked like she had the critical thinking skills of a third grader...or Finn.

Rachel seems to stiffen a bit at the comment, and slowly removes herself from wrapped around Quinn's body. It's awkward for a few seconds, because Rachel really can't think of what to say - because honestly she's not sure what compelled her to assault Quinn like that.

"I uhm got you a pick-me-up, though, I'm not sure you need it..." Quinn offered, if only to diffuse the couple seconds of awkward silence.

"You didn't get one for yourself?" Rachel asked, brows furrowed, clearly troubled with the situation already. Quinn just wanted to go shove her head in the sand. How could she mess up this badly? How obvious could she be?

"I drank mine on the way here. I got...thirsty" she lied. The look in Rachel's eye said she didn't buy the fib for a second, but was willing to go with it, because really, it's a cup of coffee.

She took a sip and Quinn stood watching her like some kind of freaking hawk, wringing her hands in anticipation.

"Oh my God!"

_let me die oh god I got the wrong order. What if the barista fucked it up and put whole milk in there? She's going to notice and then never talk to me again._

"Rachel, I'm sorry, I can get you something different some other time I just thought it was something you'd like and I thought it'd be a nice gesture and -"

"Quinn, shut up for a second," Quinn obeyed, because how could she not? She'd never been able to say no to Rachel Berry. Not now, not ever. "Quinn, this is my exact coffee order."

The blonde looked up from the ground, which really wasn't as interesting as she had been pretending, to see Rachel absolutely delighted. In reality, Rachel was looking at Quinn like she looked at Finn when he did something really sweet - that sort of dopey lovestruck impressed look that she didn't wear often enough.

"I figured getting what you got last time would be a safe bet."

"Last time?"

"Yeah, when we went to Starbucks on the way to meet everyone at The Lima Bean because they don't have soy milk there"

"Quinn, that was a month and a half ago."

Feeling pride swelling within her, though still preparing for the worst, Quinn allowed _one_ slightly weighted comment to fall from her lips, "well, you're kind of hard to forget."

Rachel looked a bit confused for a second, and Quinn panicked. Because apparently in the presence of Rachel Berry she turned into some kind of terrified deer, resembling Ms. Pillsbury more than her former Cheerio Captain self.

"Well, I need to get to class. Enjoy your drink!"

Rachel Berry wasn't stupid. She was also damn perceptive (not that she needed to be, even Finn had picked up on _something_). She knew Quinn had some kind of girl crush on her, and she was flattered, at first. But when Quinn started exploring it, trying to get closer to Rachel, and becoming more terrified and over analytical of every interaction they had, she found it downright adorable. She also knew Quinn was a meticulous planner and, when she set her mind to it, an expert strategist. She knew the fact the Starbucks cup said "When we're together, snowmen come alive" wasn't an accident. It was just the sort of thing Quinn would do - something impossibly sweet and thoughtful but at the same time subtle enough to be missed easily.

So, when Rachel finished her venti non-fat, no water, soy chai latte with cinnamon powder she added the cup to the collection.

She'd been waiting a long time for Quinn to feel comfortable enough to confess everything, and something told her she wouldn't have to wait much longer.

* * *

><p>lol I don't know what this is. Review if you want.<p> 


End file.
